


Nemesis

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Rosetta fights off Ravenwing.





	Nemesis

Star checked the tracker pad. "Alright then. Where the hell are you, you worthless son of a bitch?"

"Swearing doesn't help anything," Ruby Rose affirmed. Star glared at her. Ruby walked ahead of him. She closed her eyes. "Rosetta's nearby."

"Yeah, that's what we already knew," Star snapped. He showed her the pad, pointing an accusatory finger at it. "Yeah, but according to this piece of shit, she's been bouncing around us in a hundred-foot radius for the past ten minutes."

"She is fast," Ruby replied. 

"Yeah, but her physical attributes aren't superhuman. She isn't supposed to be that fast." Star glared at the pad as a building in the background exploded in silver light. "Sylvia?" he asked, not looking up. 

"Presumably," Ruby said, walking past him. Star sighed, threw the pad in a gutter, then turned and followed Ruby. 

Rosetta landed in the middle of the road. 

"Wow. You've gotten faster. Too little, too late, huh?" She jumped backwards as Sylvia Rose smashed the ground with her glaive. The road cracked. Concrete flew into the air as Sylvia slashed outwards at Rosetta. Rosetta blocked the incoming attacks with her sword, then spun a slash at Sylvia's face. Sylvia stepped back, going on the defensive as Rosetta advanced. 

"Maybe we could talk this out?" Ruby asked hopefully. 

Star shook his head at her. He had a gun, but he realized that Rosetta was too fast for bullets to be effective. He jumped in and kicked Rosetta. She blocked with the flat side of her sword, but was immediately bashed by Sylvia. Rosetta back flipped backwards, landing on the opposite side of the street. She smiled as she looked at Star and Ruby. 

"She's mine," Sylvia growled. Star looked at her. She was glaring at Rosetta with intense murder and vengeance. 

"Uh, you kinda need to chill," Star replied, straightening his hat. He inched one of his feet forward, entering a casual fighting stance. 

Ruby walked past them. "Um, hi, Rosetta, right?" 

Rosetta raised an eyebrow. 

"Right. I am Ruby Rose, but most people call me the Crimson Hunter. I'm just wondering...is it at all possible for us to talk this over?"

Rosetta gave her a blank look. "You want...to talk."

"Yeah. I mean, I figure, human looks, human motivations? So maybe...we could work something out? Something that doesn't involve mass murder?"

Rosetta stared at her. 

"You know, small talk?"

"Small talk." Rosetta laughed. "Do you...can you even comprehend how you sound to me?"

Ruby shook her head. 

"I...I am billions of years old. I have seen entire dimensions rise up and fall down. I've seen more species than you can comprehend. I've seen the birth of gods, and I've killed some of those same gods. The pyramids are young compared to me."

"Pyramid?" Ruby looked at Star. 

"Eh...super old structures, built in a roughly triangular shape," Star replied with a shrug. 

"And you...want to...talk to me?" Rosetta doubled over, laughing her head off. "Oh, I guess we'd sit around, painting our nails, talking about cute boys." She fell to the ground, laughing. 

"I never said anything of the sort," Ruby sighed. 

"Ah-ha-ha-ha ha ha...ha..." Rosetta rose, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "Oh. Ha ha ha...ha..."

"Are you done?" Ruby asked. 

"Yeah."

"Kay. I'm gonna beat you with a stick."

"Fair enough." Ruby lunged forward, swinging her staff at Rosetta. Rosetta blocked with her sword, then swiveled and slashed at Star. Star stepped back out of reach of Rosetta's sword as Rosetta swiveled back around attacking Ruby. Ruby blocked with her staff, stepping backwards. Rosetta jumped back as Sylvia slashed at her with her glaive. Rosetta attacked Sylvia, who blocked with her glaive. Rosetta booted Ruby's staff back, then jumped into the air as Star swung a punch. Rosetta kicked off the side of a building, landing in the middle of the street, on her feet. 

Rosetta pointed her sword at them. 

Sylvia lunged at her, swinging her glaive around. Rosetta jumped over the swing, landing on the ground and sweeping her leg and tripping Sylvia. Sylvia shoved off the ground and landed on her feet. She ducked beneath Rosetta's swing, which sawed through a street lamp. The upper half fell to the ground as Rosetta charged her. Sylvia ran backwards, blocking and dodging as Rosetta attacked. Ruby jumped in, swinging with her staff. Rosetta ducked beneath the swing, leaping around on to Ruby's right side, swinging her sword. Ruby flinched backwards, blocking with her right hand. Rosetta's sword bounced off. Rosetta blinked in surprise, stumbling backwards as Ruby rammed her staff into Rosetta's stomach. Rosetta flung backwards, sliding across the ground on her feet. Star jumped in, attacking. Rosetta blocked a fierce series of kicks with her sword. Star knocked her hand aside, swinging an elbow at her face. She ducked beneath his attack, sliding around him and slashing at his face. He ducked down, slid backwards, then rushed in, kneeing her in the stomach and bashing her in the back. Rosetta jumped aside, gasping for breath. 

"You kids can pack some beatings," Rosetta laughed, rubbing her side. She ducked tilted her head to the side as Sylvia's glaive stabbed past her head. Rosetta spun her sword towards Sylvia, who ducked backwards. Rosetta slashed through the air, opening a red portal. She stepped through it and it vanished. 

"God fucking dammit!" Star cried, kicking a rock across the ground. 

Sylvia rose. 

"You'll get her next time," Ruby said, trying to be motivational. 

Sylvia snorted. She swung her glaive through the air, then stopped and stumbled. She clutched her side, her fingers sticky with blood. 

"Uh...do you need help?" Ruby asked. Sylvia didn't answer, opening a portal anyway, despite the pain. She stepped through it and vanished. 

"I guess that was pointless," Star sighed. He put his hands on his hips. 

"Well, we learned," Ruby said. "And what gives us an advantage over Rosetta? We still have stuff to learn. She just goes through the motions. We learn and fight with our minds."

Star looked at her. "Right. Well, I'm off. I've got a bucket full of tears to cry." Star walked off, opening a portal with his wrist watch and walking through it. Ruby rubbed her right hand, surveying the ripped cloth. She examined the red scales that shone beneath the rip. Then, she tapped a button on her own wrist watch, opening a portal and leaving. 


End file.
